Diamonds Are Forever
by RandomWolf
Summary: Jeremy Harlan, a 00 agent of the Cornerian secret service; is face to face with an old nemesis, Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation. Zhao is dead set on claiming 007's wife, Fire Nation princess, Azula; for his own. 007 will be against all odds in this action packed thrill ride!
1. Prologue:Icy Reception

PROLOGUE: Icy Reception

Jeremy stood on the solid icy ground outside the former Cornerian outpost on the planet Fortuna. He was sent by Fox to investigate a possible terrorist plot by separatist loyalists who were still trying to tear down the republic. He watched as they began to take weapons of every variety and load them into a truck. _Damn, i need to be careful now_, Jeremy thought to himself, he would just wait till they were done loading the truck then slide down the icy hill and into the base unnoticed. It was a solid plan until they brought a young Cornerian girl, a slender fox girl no older than 14. Jeremy wasted no time, he didn't care at this point, he slide down the rocky, icy hill. This brought attention to the guards as they began to fire at him with fully automatic laser rifles, Jeremy began to use swerve away from the fire as the volley continued. "GET HIM", one of the men yelled from inside the base, Jeremy finally reached the base as he slid up to one of the guards, taking his rifle and opening fire on the guards, who were now taking cover behind whatever they could. "YOU FUCKING COWARDS, KILL HIM, HE'S ONE FUCKING MAN!" The leader shouted as the soldiers returned fire at Jeremy who was now freeing the young girl. The laser blasts whizzed past them as he tried to free her from the ropes, "You okay?" he asked, she nodded as the ropes slid off of her. "Let's get the hell out of here" Jeremy said as he placed a small C4 pack where the girl was just held captive. Jeremy looked around for an escape route, he had no intention of a rescue escape, and wasn't really prepared for it. The guards at this point were coming out of their cover and chasing after them. "Looks like our friends aren't to pleased, c'mon" He grabbed her hand and ran down the side of the base, they got to the corner, but as they turned, the stock of a rifle hit Jeremy in the head, knocking him out completely. They grabbed him and the girl and when back inside the base.

Jeremy slowly awoke, his head still throbbing from the strike. He looked up to see a tall black panther in Venomian army uniform standing in front of him, the girl was being held by one of the six guards standing behind the panther. "You see what you make me do, Mr. Harlan?" He pulled out a small .380 caliber pistol and shot the girl in the head, killing her almost instantly. Jeremy went from shock to rage as he leaped at the panther, who quickly moved and the guards grabbed him and threw him outside. "Now you die, Mr. Harlan." Jeremy laughed "Its about to get a little warm in here." The panther gave Jeremy a confused look, "Whatever, MEN, READY!" The guards raised their rifles. "AIM!" they proceeded to point their rifles at Jeremy's torso. Jeremy lowered his hands to his thighs and pushed a button on his Omega watch and before the panther could give the order to fire, the base erupted into a ball of fire as the C4 that Jeremy set exploded. Four of the guards were fried instantly, the other two were set ablaze from the blast, the screams of agony and the smell of burning flesh filled the cold, night sky. The panther stood up, his uniform scuffed up from the blast. He couldn't see Jeremy, and he sent new guards out to search for him. _Hmm, he couldn't be to far, _he thought to himself.

Jeremy ran through the snow and ice as a small ship landed next to him. "You ready to get off this icy rock?" came a familiar voice. "Nice to see you, what took so damn long, Wolf?" Jeremy yelled into his watch. Wolf O'Donnell, a long time friend of Jeremy, who used to work for Venom, was even their High Commander at one point. He waited till Jeremy was on board then took off. Jeremy made his way to the cockpit, to see Wolf and Panther Caroso (Wolf's partner) "You look like hell" Jeremy scoffed at this and sat in the seat behind the pilot chair. "There was a teenager held captive there, but she didn't make it." Wolf and Panther stared at the ground. Wolf looked at Jeremy, "Damn, if only we were here sooner." Jeremy shook his head, "There's nothing you could have done anyway, let's just get back to Corneria."


	2. Chapter 1: On Leave, Rayman and Q-Branch

CHAPTER 1: On Leave/Rayman and Q-Branch

Jeremy walked into the small office in the Cornerian main city building, a young

female fox sat at the desk on the opposite end of the room. "Fox has been expecting you

double-0 seven. He wanted to talk to you about something important." Jeremy looked at her

with a questioning expression written on his face. "Did he say what it was?" The secretary

shook her head, "He wouldnt tell me, but its urgent, that I do know." He smiled, "Maybe he

wants to fire me." "You're not that lucky Mr. Harlan" she replied. Jeremy just laughed as he

walked though the door to Fox's office." Before he could even say hello, Fox looked at him

"Double-0 seven, you're going on leave." _Maybe he did want to fire me, _Jeremy chuckled to

himself as the thought quickly left. "Sir?" he asked, Fox stood up out of his leather chair "Do

you know this man?" he asked as he slid a picture across his desk. Jeremy walked closer and

picked it up to examine it "Ya, his name his Zhao, he was an Admiral for the Fire Nation

during the hundred year war, why do you ask?" Fox sat back down "Because he wants you

dead, double-0 seven." Jeremy had an indifferent look etched on his face now _'who doesnt' _

he thought to himself. "For what reason?" he asked, Fox stared out is office window a few

seconds before finally responding to Jeremy's question. Finally, he stood up and looked at

Jeremy, "He was arranged to marry Azula, but then he was supposedly killed during the siege

of the north. Now he want to take what he thinks is his, he wants Azula." Jeremy laughed "So

why don't you just send me to kill him?" "Because he's clean as far as the senate is

concerned, they don't want any involvment in Fire Nation customs." Jeremy looked out the

window just as Fox was moments before. "But..." Fox continued "If I put you on leave, I can't

officially put this assignment on record, now can I?" He said with a grin on his face. Jeremy

smirked at this "Well its a great time for a vacation, I think Ill be stopping by Q-Branch for a

spell before I leave." Fox nodded "Try not to attract a lot of attention, if the Cornerian senate

catches wind of this, it will be my ass for sure." Jeremy nodded back as he left Fox's office

and into the secretaries. "Was it good or bad news Mr. Harlan?" she asked.

"Yes...Consideribly" She a had confused look on her face as Jeremy walked out the door.

Rayman sat in his office, he was planning retirement from the lab, he want to explore

the galaxy, go on a trip, he was also getting older, and didnt want to spend the rest of his life

building gadgets he never got to use. Rayman was thinking of his retirement plans when his

thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. "Yes? Come in" Jeremy walked into the

room and sat in the chair across from Rayman's desk. "Ah, double-0 seven, what can I do for

you?" "Oh, I just came to see how you were doing. Did you figure out what you're going to do

about retirement?" Rayman snickered, "Haha, not yet, but I have some ideas." Jeremy and

Rayman talked for a good hour before Jeremy finally stood up. "Well, I need to go visit Q-

Branch real fast. I'll talk to you later Rayman, take care." Rayman looked up at Jeremy, "I

thought you on leave?" "I am." Rayman watched in confusion as Jeremy walked out of

Rayman's lab.

Jeremy walked through the door to Q's lab to see Q and three other lab workers

testing out new equipment. "Play time, I take it?" Jeremy said, getting everyones attention.

"Ah, double-0 seven, this way please." Q said in a welcoming tone as he led Jeremy deeper

into the lab. "So, how is Azula?" Q asked as they walking down the long hallway. "Which one,

my wife or my daughter?" "Both." "They're doing great, Little Azula is in college now. I cant

believe she'll be twenty four this year." Q smiled "They grow fast." They reached the end of

the hallway and went through a large metal door, labeled 'authorized personnel only' The

was just a large empty room with a small wooden table in the center with a small black box

on it. Q handed Jeremy the box "open it." Jeremy opened the box to see a gun and a small

transmitter. "Walther PPK/S nine millimeter short, has a palm print reader so only you can

fire it." Q explained as he pulled the transmitter out. "The latest in radio technology, double-

0 seven. has a satellite gps reader the when you hit this button..." Q pressed th small button

and the transmitter began to glow blue. "...It sends out a distress signal, Cornerian strike unit

will be at your location in approximately twenty minutes." Jeremy took the transmitter and

placed back in the box as he shut it and placed it his suit jacket pocket. "A gun and a radio,

usually when I go on vacation, people give me a cooler and beach towel." Q chuckeled

"please return the equipment in good condition, double-0 seven."


End file.
